LOVE IN THE SHADOWS!
by KattySnowflake
Summary: Katherine Black, daughter of Renesmee And Jacob. She has to face the most challenging things in life,High School..She is a Nefzot ( having mixed features of werewolves and vampires). The story takes a turn when she meets mysterious Nialle Parker. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N thanx to everyone who took the effort to read my story! SO HERE IT GOES...**

**CHAPTER 1**

**A RISING KNOT :)**

The day I saw him the first time was a turning point in my life. I had never thought that we would be together today.

_flashback.._

Sitting in the bio class in 9th grade I glanced at the new guy in school. Everyone around me was like so keen to know about him..even I was ,i agree but still I was acknowledging a different feeling for him.

When I was born I showed no features of a werewolf or a vampire considering that my father is a werewolf and my mother is a half-vampire but when I turned thirteen I started feeling some changes in myself so I considered talking to my parents. I discovered that I was a Nefzot, half werewolf and a half vampire.

Coming back to school...

Days just elapsed anyway...but gradually I had started noticing few unusual things about this person. He appeared out to be a really keen observer of diverse things happening around. To my astonishment, I found his eyes Glowing in the dark. Those stunning glowing green coloured eyes made him even more attractive. I seriously couldn't repel myself from staring at him.

NO! Wait a second...what was that? Oh my gosh...his eyes even changed colour! That was really weird. Another thing was that his forearms and legs were comparatively bit longer than the rest..No surely I didn't mean that he is a slender man! But this was all I saw...he was something like me.

Nefzots are the most beautiful creature in the world. Strong, strategic, can change their eye colours and blah blah (I mean having almost all mixed features of a vampire and a werewolf)

My happiness knew no bounds when discovered this secret about him but at the same time I wasn't even sure about it. So all i could do was , as a typical Nefzot -observe keenly. I trapped every movement of Nialle without him getting to know about it...

Two months passed by and it was really silly on my part that I still wasn't sure about this newbie...

**A/N Thankyou for reading.. Review or PM me your views, suggestions...anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**GETTING TO KNOW MORE..!**

I stuff my backpack with my books as the bell rings indicating lunch.I am not really a social person,mostly because I am afraid as everyone will think I am a freak or that no one has asked me ever to sit with them or something. I get many guys asking me for homecoming Or dates and girls asking me to hang out with them but I turn them down. All I don't want is them to know about me or my family...

No one her is scared of me or makes fun of me and I prefer it that way,even though I don't go for movies, dinners, sleepovers or games of truth and dare Like a normal child...but I'm not a normal child..I grin at myself,"eheheh"...I am different and in like it...

I normally hang out with Zasha, Aunt Leah's daughter. Aunt Leah isn't around much, nor is her husband and uncle and Grandpa live somewhere in Switzerland..they love exploring the world, not as much as they love to be together though.I live with my parents here in Chicago. I like it here...

Zasha lives with us, mostly because she wanted to join me in Taft High one of the best schools here in Chicago. She knows what I am so I don't need to hide myself from her. She herself is a werewolf. These are few reasons why she is my best friend.I pull my phone out and text her to head straight to the cafeteria and not wait for me and tell her to tell this to Raven and Clary as well...They both are my first and I guess my last "Human" friends...they don't know what me and Zasha are and there was never a need to tell them either.

I head to my locker and shove my books in there along with my bag. I don't like the idea of carrying the bag along with me to the cafeteria. As I shut the door of my locker..I sense someone beside me..And not human but a guy I adore. What am I saying..? ADORE? Seriously..? From the periphery of my eye I sneak a look at him and find him staring at me with his beautiful green eyes..

At first i think that my mind is playing tricks on me but then after a while I realize that he actually is staring at me. I turn my head around to meet him face to face and for a minute I just freeze..He's the most charming thing...I mean person..I have ever seen. He has a perfect face and eyes. He has well toned muscles and is an inch or two taller than me.I can't believe I am saying this but we could make a perfect couple...

He's the first to break the stare,"You're Katherine,right?" he says. His voice is so strong and ! Shut up Kate. I fear that a thing like imprinting works on me. I m so dead.

i avert my eyes from him and stare at the corridor behind him to stop myself from drowning into him ! I hate how I am making a fool out of myself.I never make a fool out of myself. It's the first and the last time I am doing so...

I control myself and try to be nonchalant,"yeah uh got that right I say. I m exploding from inside from the fact that we finally made a conversation for the first time in two the first time ever. Before now we would only speak with our eyes..

"well, I heard a lot of people talk about how different uh are. So I got curious." he says. I m SHOCKED for a moment. Not because people were talking about me but because he noticed me. This day is getting better and better. "By the way I'm Nialle, Nialle Parker." he says and stretches his hand for me to shake..

I'm surprised and happy at the same time by his action and automatically a smile spreads on my face. My smile touching my ears..I hope at this moment I'm not looking like a fool. I take his hand and shake it gently. His hand is strong and soft and warm. At the same time,"I'm sure we'll be great friends" I say and he smiles in return..

Then he pulls back and i miss the warmth of his hand on mine then he does the most unexpected thing...

He leans down,his lips almost brush my ear as he whispers," beautiful eyes uh got there..Katherine." I freeze for a moment! He pulls back and I see that he is smiling a warm smile and I feel myself smile too..

He turns on his heel and walks down the hallway and I stand there still digesting what happened just now...

**A/N thanx alot to my bestie in helping me writing this..luv uh alot...nd hope uh guys enjoy this and dont forget to PM ur views and suggestions..! :)**


End file.
